


And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do // 'Cause his hair was black and his eyes were blue

by cruciomysoul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, Surprise! - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I took his hand and I gave him a twirl<br/>And I lost my heart to a Galway guy.</p>
<p>Sequel to '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050122">194/10/1, 19/7/10, 146/13/3.</a>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do // 'Cause his hair was black and his eyes were blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [194/10/1, 19/7/10, 146/13/3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050122) by [cruciomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul). 



> Guess who's back with a brand new track *insert sly sunglasses emoji guy here*  
> Kudos to anyone who can guess the inspiration for this from the title and/or song. (BUT NOT YOU KATELYN. YOU DON'T GET KUDOS.  
> (This **will** have multiple chapters, however I've found that if you add notes to the first chap of multichaps, THEY APPEAR ON ALL CHAPS. so I shall change it to multichap when i upload part 2. thanks!!!!)

_Well I took a stroll down the old long walk_  
_On the day I-ay-I-ay_  
_I met a little girl and we stopped to talk_  
_On a grande soft day I-ay_

_And I ask you friend, what’s a fella to do?_  
_‘Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue_  
_And I knew right then, I’d be takin a whirl_  
_Down the Salthill Prom with a Galway Girl_

_We were halfway there when the rain came down_  
_On the day I-ay-I-ay_  
_And she took me up to her flat downtown_  
_On a fine soft day I-ay_

_And I ask you friend, what’s a fella to do?_  
_‘Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue_  
_So I took her hand, and I gave her a twirl_  
_And I lost my heart to a Galway Girl – Oh!_

_So when I woke up I was all alone_  
_With a broken heart and a ticket home_  
_And I ask you friend, what would you do?_  
_If her hair was black and her eyes were blue_

  
_See I’ve travelled around, I’ve been all over the world_  
_Boys_  
_I’ve never seen nothing like a Galway girl._

['Galway Girl', written by Steve Earl.]

* * *

 

Jason proposed to Tim on a yacht, on New Year’s Eve. It was far past their 8th anniversary, and the time – _finally_ – felt right. Tim didn’t say anything besides the involuntary “What took you so long, you elephant?” Of course he accepted. There wasn’t a Tim in any universe, past or present, that could have said no to Jason Todd. Things just didn’t work that way.

Life was comfortable. Bliss. They stayed in Gotham- what reason did they have to leave? Their family were, as were their friends, companions, jobs. They belonged there.

They owned a 3 storey brownstone complex that was full of dust and books and cats and knick knacks. They weren’t hoarders, per se, but some objects just held sentimental value.

(“No, Tim, that penny is _not_ going in our bedroom.”

“But-”

“I don’t care if it’s your most prized possession, Timothy, I am _not_ fucking you so hard in our mattress so that you scream with bloody Lincoln watching us. It’s creepy.”

“I don’t complain when your cats appear.”

“They don’t stay for sex!”

“We can just roll it out when we want to-”

“ _No._ ”)

As a gag house warming gift, Dick bought them a door sign labelled the ‘Bat Cave’. Which, of course, led to an entire room being designated for the storage of knick knacks. How spoilt was he? Damian even contributed by ‘accidentally’ leaving the stuffed bat that Tim had bought him so many years ago behind; Tim was touched that Damien had kept it.

Steph kind of semi-permanently moved in. Cass would sometimes just appear. Damian’s visits were few and far between; but Dick was a consistency in their life. Jason and Dick had a friendship so close it surprised almost everyone. Roy, Kory and Lian came around for dinner at least once a week. Bruce was positively enamoured with the prospect of grandchildren (not that he told anyone, but Tim could tell. He got on far too well with Lian for that not to be the case).

Christmas was hectic and manic and expensive and their favourite time of year. Ridiculously sized ‘family’ photographs were taken each year- Jason has a scrapbook.

The year of their 6th anniversary was his favourite. Why? Because it contained everyone who had ever meant something to him in his life, past and present. Sometimes, when he’s feeling sad or melancholy or fatigued by work, Tim would find him in the living room, lights off, half measure of scotch on the floor beside him, fingers ghosting over one woman.

_Selina._

That year, she’d come back. Tim doesn’t think he could adequately describe the euphoria and agony and despair and joy that Jason seemed to simultaneously bear whilst in her presence.

She didn’t stay long, but she stayed long enough. Long enough to properly meet Tim. Long enough to show Jason that she was still there, that she still cared, that her absenteeism meant nothing in the long haul.

Valentine’s days were spent in a stubborn stand off against what Jason called the ‘Bourgeoisian Republic’.

(“That’s not even a _thing._ ”

“It most certainly is. Next year, we’re wearing badges.”

“Christ, calm down, Hermione Granger.”)

Jason stopped working at the Pizza Express. He went back to college for a while, on Bruce’s recommendation, studied maths, and joined some small accounting firm that paid the bills and allowed for takeout every now and then. He (repeatedly) refused Bruce’s job offers. He was doing this for Tim, and he was doing it (mostly) on his own.

Tim studied. And studied. And just kept studying, really. But decided against pursuing his PhD in history- instead, choosing to expand Wayne Enterprises by- _by entering the fashion industry._

(“Are you having a mid-life crisis?”

“What? No. Why do you ask?”

“Because you just declined your postgraduate study. Declined, Tim. By your own free will. It was your own free will, right? Kyle isn’t forcing you is he? Because I swear to God if he say’s one-”

“Kyle’s not forcing me! Stop hating on Kyle. No, Jay, don’t sulk. Let it go, okay? Just-”

“LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOOO, BECOME ONE WITH THE WIND AND-”

“STEPH GET OUT!”)

He developed a range of stylish, affordable clothing for students. He observed how much his peers struggled (and was once more eternally grateful for the kindness Bruce had bestowed upon him) and decided to do something about it. He knew this would make him happiest.

Bart was thrilled; most likely because assumed (rightly so, mind you) that he’d get free clothes. And a chance to model. No one knew which prospect excited him more.

Dates, surprise gestures and romantic adventures flittered spontaneously between them, visiting like butterflies and leaving like bees, a sting they won’t forget but a beauty they shall remember.

They took weekend long road trips, forced Lian and Kory and Damian to go camping, hiking, gallivanting.

(“I swear, Drake, if I am not in an electric shower in the next ten minutes I _will_ drown you.”

“You know, if you’d changed your name after we got married, he wouldn’t be able to threaten you so.”

“That makes zero sense.”

“I concur with Drake, for once.”

“Sure it does. Do you really think Damian has the patience to call you ‘Drake-Wayne-Todd’ every time he tries to kill you?”

“Drake has no right to call himself a Wayne.”

“I was _adopted_.”

“That means _nothing_.”)

It was bliss. It was everything the two of them wanted, dreamed of, and _more._ So, so much more. Watching the two of them was like watching the moon and the stars; never one without the other, never one brighter than the other; eternal.

And then Tim was attending Jason’s funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Not long, I know, but this is a prologue/introduction, if anything. A way to sort of represent the ~ten year time skip between the two fics.


End file.
